Puzzled Past (Paused)
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Sequel to Puzzled Blindness! :) I'm finally getting this up, I hope you guys will enjoy this, I've only written and rewritten a million times. You do need to read Puzzled Blindness to understand where this one is going. :) Rated T for language, and craziness :) Contains Puzzle, blind, puppy, ardent, flippant, bronze, and tendershipping :) that's boyxboy don't like don't read! :)
1. Ch 1: Recap

**Me: And here we are, with the first chapter of Puzzled Past :) I really enjoyed writing Puzzled Blindness so much, I've decided to turn it into a series, of at least 3 different ones even though the third one may only be a one ta two shot :) Anyway! :) I realize in the first one it was meant to be so that way it was boyxboy and girlxgirl with the pairings, but, I've decided to change it up a little bit. :) Now here's the shippings: Puzzle (YYxY), Puppy (SxJ), Ardent (TristanxSerenity), Flippant (DukexMai), Tender (RyouxBakura), Bronze (MalikxMarik) and technical Blind (AtemxHeba) :)**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO**

**Puzzled Past**

**Chapter 1**

**Recap**

Walking down the busy streets of Domino I let my mind wander to you. Six years ago today you left for Egypt, and I lost one of my best friends. I thought he would return three years ago, but he never did. I don't know where you are Yami, but I hope you return soon. I sit on a park bench as I think back to that day, I remember it as if it were yesterday.

**_Flashback_**

_"Well, there goes our best bud" Joey said as Yami walked towards the gate._

_I stood there looking at the gate, tears filling my eyes. 'I can't let him just leave, without telling him how I feel...' I opened my mouth to tell you, but no words came out. You walked through the gate and I felt my heart break. I ran outside, tears running down my face, falling to the sidewalk. I waved at you so hard, my arm got all tingly. 'Goodbye Yami, I...' I shook my head as a tear fell down my right cheek. 'I'll miss you...'_

**_End Flashback_**

I don't know why you're not back, or if you are back, you haven't found me yet. I haven't really changed Yami. I'm still kind of short, I've grown a couple inches I suppose. My hair is still the same, my eyes are still that glittery amethyst that everyone adored. I sigh as I sit here, bored out of my mind. I'm turning twenty-one Friday, the only thing I wish for now more than anything is to see you...

I stand from the park bench that I'm sitting on and sigh, sticking my hands in my pockets. I walk past your house almost every day, well, your old house, just wondering when you're coming back. Seto asked Joey out a year after you left, Marik asked Malik out our Junior year of high school, and Ryou and Bakura got together a month later. Tristan asked out Serenity and Duke's dating Mai.

You and I used to Skype, or at least we did for a couple years after you left. I never told you how I felt, and I should've. I should've told you how I felt about you Yami... Not like I could've stopped you from going to Egypt or changed anything, and then we'd both be broken hearted. I'd rather be depressed by myself. I hope you return soon Yami, it's just not the same without you here...

**Me:Okay, short first chapter, but this was just a recap :) In case you guys didn't catch on, this was told by Yugi's P.O.V :) And as always! *Waves* Until next time guys! Goodbye! :)**


	2. Ch 2: Through his eyes

**Me: Okay, so I had this chapter written once before, but, being the person I am, I decided to change it :) Anyway, here it goes, and I hope that it turns out okay... :)**

**Puzzled Past**

**Chapter 2**

**Through his eyes**

I grab my bags from the baggage claim as I step out of the gates. Being gone for six years sucked. I've missed all my buddies, the few days we spent together felt more like a few weeks. I'm glad to be coming back. I remember the day I left as if it were yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_The gang had said their goodbyes and I was headed for the plane. The thought had crossed my mind at least a hundred times. I wanted to tell Yugi how I felt, but, I didn't want Yugi to be brokenhearted as I left. So, I decided to just walk through the gates, silent tears making themselves known as they ran down my cheeks._

_I watched as Yugi ran out of the airport waving so hard, I was beginning to wonder if his arm would fall off right there. 'Goodbye Yugi, I...' I sighed and waved back to Yugi, pressing my hand against the glass 'I'll miss you.'_

_**End Flashback**_

I could never get the courage to tell Yugi how I felt. I hope he's okay, and still waiting for me. I haven't spoke to him in four years. I ended up being to busy with senior year in Egypt, then I took over grandpa's company, since no one else would. Of course, I got help from my cousin Odion, but even Odion couldn't slow my busy schedule down. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything Odion did and still does, he was always loyally by my side, and willing to help with anything.

I finally saved up enough money to be able to retire at the age of twenty-one. Not that I did retire, I'd just gave Odion the company for a bit while I headed out of town. Odion needed money too, and he was a great man, he deserved all things great.

So, I packed up some things, said goodbye to my family, and I hopped on the first plane out of Cairo, Egypt. Now, here I stand, in the airport that I left through six years ago. I sigh as I pick up my bags and head towards a hotel in town. I had my hoodie's hood on my head and sunglasses over my eyes as I wheeled my suitcase into the hotel.

I checked in and got my room key before heading up the stairs and to my room on the second floor. Always getting a big suite for business puposes had grown on me, so I walked into the suite, sat my suitcase by the couch, walked into the bedroom, and flopped down on the bed. It felt so good to just lay down for a little bit. It was only Tuesday, I had until Friday to find Yugi and our other friends. But I didn't have the first idea on where to look.

I sigh and roll over, reaching in my back pocket I bring out my wallet and pull out our picture. "I guess I can use this and ask around." My voice had grown deeper over the years, but not so deep that I couldn't keep my voice down. The picture had seen some rough times, especially being a polaroid picture, it was pretty warn. I decide to roll on my side and take a nap, flying sure did take its toll on ya. 'I'll find you, Yugi. Just wait for me' was my last thought before I fell asleep.

**Me: Okay, and now the next chapter I will finally get to Yami finding Yugi for real. :) I have wrote, and rewrote this story I dunno how many times. I seriously had like 6 chapters written, didn't like how it looked, deleted it, and restarted. :) It has to be just right. :) So, here goes, and I'm trying to think of a really cool way for Yami to find Yugi. I think I've got an idea, but, I dunno... :/ Hmmm... Idk though. I'll figure it out. :) It will be exciting, and I'm not spoiling anything anymore :) Until next time, and as always *waves* Goodbye guys! :)**


	3. Ch 3: Searching

**Me: Okay, here goes, chapter 3. I'm not sure how long of a chapter this will be, but sit back, relax, and enjoy the read. :) Just remember, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Puzzled Past**

**Chapter 3**

**Searching**

Yami sighed as once again he was let down. Either Yugi disappeared from the face of the Earth, or he was damn hermit. Then again, Yami could be asking wrong. He thought again about what he said and facepalmed "Oh you idiot, you've been asking the wrong thing." Instead of asking if they'd seen the boy, Yami instead was telling them he'd seen the boy. No wonder he got so many funny looks. "Wow I'm terrible."

Yami hung his head and walked down the street. This was getting him nowhere. He stopped and leaned against a wall, looking up to the sky as defeat sank in. "Man, I'm never gonna find him. It'll take a freakin miracle now." Yami slid down the wall and placed his arms on his knees which were drawn up close. His hands hung limply between his legs as he stared off into space.

Yami sat and watched people walking by, thinking of a new way to locate Yugi. Right now, his only choice was to walk around and look for him. Unfortunately that didn't seem like a likely thing to do considering how big of a town Domino was. Well, it's not like Domino was huge or anything, it's just, well, it had a lot of buildings in it.

Yami's shoulders sagged and he hung his head, this was so hopeless. "'Ey! Put my buddy down!" Yami heard a familiar yet not so familiar voice yell.

"Shut the hell up" another voice spat. Yami heard skin hit skin and a loud thump.

His eyes widened and he got up and snuck to the corner. He peered around the corner, and into the alley. In the alley a big burly man was holding a smaller figure against the wall by the throat. A blonde haired man laid on the ground, still in a daze from the hit. Yami's eyes narrowed as he focused in on the smaller figure. His eyebrows furrowed and a frown appeared on his face, his features twisted into one of anger. "Hey dipshit!" Yami growled and walked around the corner, causing the man to look at him. "Put. Him. Down."

"And who the hell do you think you are?!" The man snarled.

"The name's Sennen. And you're soon to be mud!" Yami yelled as he ran forward. He gave one hard shove and the man stumbled back dropping the dazed smaller form on the ground. Yami didn't stop to check on the smaller form though, instead he continued forward after the man. "There's one thing you don't do, and that's fuck with my friends." Yami lunged forward and punched the man in the face. "This is for Joey!" Yami yelled. "And this, this is for Yugi!" Yami growled as his foot made contact with the man's face, causing him to topple over on the ground, out cold.

Yami spit on him and turned to walk back over and check on his friends. He croutched down next to Yugi and looked over at Joey. "You okay Joey?"

"Uhh" Joey groaned as he sat up, his right hand on his head "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good." Yami turned back toward Yugi and gently tapped the side of his face. "Yugi? Hey? Are you okay?"

Yugi moaned and coughed a couple times as his eyes fluttered open slowly. "Y-Yami?"

Yami nodded "Yeah, it's me."

Tears flowed out of Yugi's eyes and he leaned forward and wrapped Yami up in a hug. "I've never been so happy to see someone in my whole life" Yugi sobbed into Yami's shoulder.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi "C'mon, let's get you home."

"Don't leave me" Yugi whimpered.

"I'm not goin anywhere" Yami said picking Yugi up off the ground. "Joey, can you take me to Yugi's place?"

"Yeah, c'mon I'll show ya." Joey led Yami out of the alley and they walked down a few side streets until they came to an opening from all of the bigger buildings. A small game shop sat in front of Yami with the word Kame on the front of it. "Dis is it. Yug should have the key. I'm headed back to Seto, I'll let everyone know your in town and we'll catch up with ya tomorrow."

"Um Joey. Can I ask you a quick question?"

"Go fer it."

"Could you and Seto head back to the hotel sometime and get my stuff for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. The card for my room is in my wallet."

Joey reached in Yami's back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Once he opened it a picture fell out. "What's dis?" Joey bent down and picked up the picture that had fallen out. Joey smiled as he stood back up, holding the picture of the group of fourteen and fifteen year olds, packed around each other and grinning like crazy in the Domino airport. "Ya kept it after all these years?"

"Of course. You guys are my best friends, and family. I'd never forget you guys."

Joey clapped Yami on the shoulder "It's good to have ya back Yams."

"It's good to be back Joey." He leaned into Joey as Joey wrapped an arm around him in a brotherly hug. Since his hands were preoccupied holding a now sleeping Yugi, it was all he could do.

"I'll get yer stuff, you take care of Yug. He's missed you more than anyone." Joey looked at Yugi's sleeping face "He says 'e's okay." Joey lowered his voice and shook his head "He's not okay. Not with you gone 'e's not. Take good care of 'im Yami. He loves you a lot more than just a mere best friend. He may not admit it right away, but he will."

Yami smiled at Joey "Thanks Joey. I really am glad to be back here with you guys. I'll see you and the others tomorrow. You sure you're okay to go home?"

"Yeah. Don' worry bout me. I can get a limo if I need ta."

Yami chuckled "Alright. I'm taking Yugi in and laying him down."

"Alrigh'. Catch ya tomorra Yami!" Joey put Yami's wallet back in his back pocket and walked away with the hotel key.

"Bye Joey." Yami walked up to the game shop door. He found the key in Yugi's front pocket, unfortunately it took a minute with his arm under Yugi's knees. Luckily for Yami there was a clip attached to Yugi's keys that was clipped to one of his belt loops. Yami undid the clip from the belt loop and pulled out the keys. He tried a few different keys until he finally found the right one. "Okay" Yami said, mostly to himself "Let's get you laid down."

Yami had no clue where to go in the shop that doubled as a house. So, he just started walking around. He found a kitchen, a living room and a set of stairs that must've led up to the bedrooms. Yami walked into the living room and laid Yugi on the couch. Or, at least he would've, if Yugi didn't have a death grip around his neck. "Yugi, you've gotta let go" Yami said quietly.

"Don't leave" Yugi whined.

"I'm not leaving" Yami whispered "I'm gonna take care of you."

"You promise?" Yugi asked pulling away from Yami to look in his eyes.

Yami's heart melted at the sight of the sparkling amethyst eyes, sparkling with unshed tears. "I promise."

Yugi sighed and let go, laying back on the arm of the couch. Yami croutched down beside the couch and put his hand on the side of Yugi's face. "I'm gonna get some ice for your eye."

"Okay" Yugi said, his voice low.

Yami smiled at Yugi and stood to go get some ice from the kitchen. He walked in the kitchen, opened the freezer, and grabbed a bag of frozen peas when he wasn't able to find an ice pack. Walking back into the living room Yami saw Yugi trying to sit up on the couch. He walked over to him and helped him sit up, placing the peas, wrapped in a towel, on the side of Yugi's face, over his eye. "You should really be resting" Yami said quietly sitting on his knees in front of Yugi.

"I don't wanna fall asleep. What if you're gone when I wake up" Yugi's voice softened the further he got in his sentence, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yugi, I'm not going anywhere. I've finally found you again. And I'm not leaving you."

"R-Really?"

"Really" Yami smiled and wiped away a tear that slid down Yugi's cheek.

"Y-Yami?"

"Hm?"

"W-Will... Will you c-cuddle with me?" Yugi asked a light pink blush going over his cheeks.

Yami smiled, his tanned skin hiding his light pink blush "Uh, s-sure..."

"We won't both fit here on the couch so c'mon." Yugi led Yami up the stairs, Yami catching him every time he would stumble, and to his room. Once there Yugi kicked off his shoes and laid down in bed, patting the spot beside him for Yami to join him.

Yami kicked his shoes off and crawled in bed letting Yugi get comfortable by snuggling into his chest. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's ribs and tucked his head under Yami's chin, putting his right leg between Yami's legs. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders, holding him against him while he rested. "Okay Yugi, now get some rest."

"Okay. Don't let go."

"I won't. I'm right here."

"Okay." Yugi yawned, he was resting his head on the bag of frozen peas as he lay there. Yami couldn't help but drift off too, the long day of searching, the fight, worrying about Yugi, it had begun to take it's toll on him, and he was to tired to do anything about it. The two of them fell asleep, wrapped around each other.

* * *

"Yami's back?!" The group of friends exclaimed all at once.

"Yeah" Joey chuckled.

"We've gotta go see him!" Duke cheered.

"_NOT_. Right. Now." Joey said. "Listen, guys, Yami is taking care of Yug. Ushio got ahold of him again, and right now, Yugi needs time with Yami."

"I'm glad he's okay" Ryou said a worried look on his face.

"Tomorrow mornin' we'll go to the hotel, get Yami's stuff, check 'im outta the hotel, an' then go see the two of 'em. Hopefully by then Yug's recovered a lil' bit."

"I hope so" Ryou sighed "his birthday is Friday for pete's sake."

"I know. But, I have a feelin' he'll be okay. He's got 'is boy back now."

"Yeah. And now he'll smile again, like he used to. Not the fake ones hes been putting on."

"Right. Let's get some rest, and we'll get started tomorrow."

"Okay" the group agreed as they walked out of the house and back to their own homes.

**Me: Okay, I put them to bed, because I'm fixing to fall asleep myself :) Goodnight everyone, I wish you all sweet dreams :) I'm headed to bed, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you'd like, if you don't wanna, then don't :) I just like hearing from you guys is all :) I do pay attention to my reviews, if I do not get back to you right away, I'm sorry, I have a life too :) Just a busy person :) If I seem a little rude in my responses to your reviews, I am SO SO ****_SO_**** sorry. Half the time I don't realize what I said back until I've already sent it XD I can assure you though, I'm just trying to answer questions... Anyway! Until next time *waves* Goodbye, and goodnight! :)**


	4. Ch 4: Old Times

**Me: Okay, here's chapter 4. Let's hope this time, this story stays this way and I can stay on the roll I've been on. Trust me, this version is at least ten times better than where I started at. Anyway! Here goes, chapter 4 of Puzzled Past! :) I feel like a t.v. host XD If you haven't done so already, go to my profile and add me on facebook ^^ I'll be there to answer questions, or just chat if you would like. I'll also be posting there about any upcoming updates, or giving teasers for upcoming chapters! :) I'll let you know of stories coming up, and let you know what they'll be about. So keep an eye out! ^^ Anyway I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Puzzled Past**

**Chapter 4**

**Old Times**

Seto leaned against the doorframe to Yugi's bedroom, the rest of their group gathered behind him. Smiles were on everyone's faces as they looked at the two cuddled up in Yugi's bed.

Yugi was cuddled into Yami's chest, his arms wrapped around Yami's ribs for dear life, and his right leg between Yami's legs. Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi's shoulders and his chin was resting on Yugi's head. Both were sleeping and looked very comfortable.

As if sensing the others in the room Yami suddenly sat up in bed, his eyes wide and alert. He blinked away the sleep and noticed the group of friends in the doorway. "What are you guys - ahh!" Yami yelped as Yugi pulled him back down to cuddle.

Yugi peeked one of his eyes open and noticed Yami glaring at him playfully. "What?" He asked sleepily.

"I was talking to our friends" Yami half whispered half growled.

Yugi blinked his eyes open looking at Yami curiously. Yami jerked his head in the direction of the door. Yugi looked towards the door, his eyes widening a little when he noticed their friends standing there. "Morning" Yugi greeted.

"Mornin' Yug'" Joey said smirking "How ya feelin'?"

"I'm fine. Nothing happened, wipe that smirk off your face."

Joey chuckled while the two on the bed blushed a light pink, causing the others to chuckle along with him. "Nice to see you guys are all still a bunch of ASSHOLES!" Yami said chuckling.

The friends walked down to the living room Marik and Malik leading the way with Yami and Yugi following everyone down. "We brought your stuff here Yami" Seto said as they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Thanks" Yami said as they continued towards the living room. Yugi sat in a chair and Yami sat on the arm as everyone else grabbed a seat around the room.

"So, Yami, it's been six years dude! Where the hell have you been?" Duke asked as they all took their seats.

"Well, I would've been back sooner. Pops and dad gave me the money to come back, but I didn't want to take their money. They needed it, and I wanted to make money on my own. So, I took over grandpa's company a-"

"You took over that tiny ass, going nowhere company?!" Seto practically yelled looking at Yami in disbelief.

"Before you go off ranting and raving about what a piece of shit this company is, I want you to know that it went from a hundreds dollar company to a billion dollar company after I took over. So sit over there and shut up."

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"Serious as a heart attack."

"So who's runni-"

"Shh. I'm getting to all that." Yami said looking at Seto "Anyway! I took over grandpa's company, turned it into the billion dollar company it is now. Raised enough money that my great great great great GREAT grandchildren will never have to work a day in their lives. Then, I went home, packed up a few things, and I got on a plane to come here. I left Odion in charge of the company while I'm away, he'll probably be calling later because he has a business meeting later today. With the time difference he should be calling innn..." Yami pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at it "In about two hours."

"So you left Odion in charge of the company? Can he run it?"

"Odion has been by my side since I took over the company, so yes, he is able to take care of the company. I trust him with it and he knows what to do."

"Wow. So what else is goin' on?" Joey asked.

"Well, I have a little sister."

"WHAT?!" The whole group yelled causing Yami's eyes to widen as the whole group shared shocked expressions.

Yami blinked a few times, recovering from the mini heart attack he had at the yell from the others. "Okay one, you all need to calm the fuck down."

Everyone relaxed and let out a few chuckles "Sorry. Heba got another serrogate?" Seto asked raising a brow.

Yami chuckled "Uh no. No serrogate was used this time. Uh, Pops _had_ her."

"Really?"

"Yep." Yami pulled out his phone and started sliding his finger across it. He stopped on a picture of a little girl, she was short and sand dunes were in the back. A bright, pearly white smile was plastered on her face, forcing her blue, tinted red, eyes to a squint. She had bangs that went down to her nose parted to either side of her face, the left half was blonde while the right half was red. The remainder of her hair was ebony black and hung down to her small shoulders with blue tips that had a small amount of pink at the bottoms of them. Her skin was sun kissed to that beautiful Egyptian tan, and a purple dress was covering her tiny body. "Atellie Anam Sennen, five years old" Yami said as he handed the phone to Yugi for it to be passed around.

"Anam?" Seto asked as Yugi passed him the phone.

"Mana backwards. Pops said that if they had a girl they'd name it after aunt Mana."

"Ah, I see. She's adorable."

"She loooves the color purple. If she were to meet Yugi she'd want to pop his eyes out and keep them forever."

Yugi chuckled at the thought of a five year old walking up to him saying she was going to pop his eyes out because they were purple. "She's so cute" Yugi said smiling at Yami.

"She's rotten too, don't let her adorable looks fool ya. She is able to manipulate everyone to get what she wants. That adorable crooked smile of hers will get her just about anything." Yami grabbed his phone as Ryou handed it back to him. Just as he was about to lock it back a phone call came through. Yami's eyebrows furrowed as he answered it "Hello?" Yami pulled the phone away from his ear and hit a couple buttons. A little girl appeared on screen and everyone was able to hear her. "Now what did you say Atellie?"

"Wh-Whew-we a-aw-we y-yo-ou" the little girl sobbed, tears running down her face.

"'Tellie stop crying. I told you I was leaving."

"N-No! Y-Yo-ou co-ome ba-bact w-wi-ght n-no-w!" She yelled back.

"Where is pop pop and dadda?"

"Don wowwy bout it!" She yelled.

"Atellie! Go get pop pop now!"

"No!"

"Fine, I'm hanging up then."

"Noo" she cried.

"Then go get pop pop or dadda!"

Her lips jutted out in a pout as she started walking forward. "Hi Atellie. What's the matter baby?" Yami heard Heba ask.

Atellie threw the phone at Heba "Hewe, bubby tupid!" She screeched as she stomped away.

Yami sighed and shook his head. "What the hell was that about?" Heba wondered aloud.

"Pick up the phone pops!" Yami yelled.

Heba picked the phone up and turned it around facing him "OH, hi Yami!"

Yami's face dropped as he sweatdropped at his pop's cluelessness. "Pops... You're an idiot."

"Did you piss Atellie off?"

"That was not my fault. I didn't even do anything. She called me crying and I told her to get one of you guys and she said no so I threatened to hang up. Then she brought you the phone and walked away pouting."

Heba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Yeah, she's pretty pissed off that you left."

"She'll get over it. She can come visit sometime."

"I've told her that Yami, but she won't listen to me."

"You talking to Yami?" Yami heard Atem ask.

"Hey dad."

"Hey bud" Atem said smiling as he came into view "You find everyone?"

Yami turned his phone "I found them."

Atem and Heba waved at everyone "Hi Yugi, we hear it's your birthday Friday" Heba said smiling happily at Yugi.

Yugi smiled back "Yep."

"The big twenty-one. Don't get to out of control, and keep Yami in line."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"We were around for your twenty-first birthday Yami. So don't even act like you're innocent."

"I'll admit, I got a little crazy on my birthday" Yami chuckled.

"A LITTLE?!"

"Okay... A lot. But still. I'll be more in control this time. It's only Wednesday, so I'm good."

"Don't you dare get Yugi into trouble on his birthday" Heba scolded.

"Pops, I'm not going to get Yugi in trouble."

"Don't make me fly there and beat your ass."

"Relax. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I heard that on your birthday before your father and I had to drag you out of a bar because you beat the hell out of some guy."

"That guy pissed me off! He shouldn't have been calling you guys fags or calling me names. He was saying fags were disgusting and all different kinds of things. He gave me no choice but to beat the fuck out of him."

"And you almost went to jail Yami Sennen!"

"But I didn't. So it's okay."

Heba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just behave yourself. Don't make me come back to Japan to bail you out of jail. Because when I get there you will see hell."

"And then everything will go black as you knock my ass out" Yami added on with a smirk.

"Yes. Now stop making my baby cry or I'll come there now and knock your ass out."

"I didn't make her cry. She called me crying!"

"Well. She misses you."

"You are so suckered into that little five year old's tricks."

"Yes. He is" Atem agreed, earning him a glare from Heba. Atem smiled sheepishly and sweatdropped. "Well, gotta go now. Bye Yami! Love you!" Atem yelled as he disappeared quickly from view.

Yami chuckled "Bye dad!"

Heba stared after Atem. "Now, if you'll excuse me, your father is getting a punishment. Behave!"

"I will pops."

"Okay. Goodbye! Love you!"

"Bye! Tell 'Tellers I'm sorry and that I love her!"

"I will!" Heba said as he stood from the chair he sat in. He hung up the phone as he started to walk off in an unknown direction.

Yami sighed as he hung up the phone. "Great, I have a very manipulative five year old angry at me. Yep, I'm going to get it the next time I see her."

Yugi giggled "Holds a grudge?"

"A very big grudge" Yami said nodding.

"She may pop out your eyes in her rage Yami" Yugi chuckled.

Yami chuckled "Yeah, probably."

**Meanwhile**

**In Egypt**

Atem had a pout on his face as he dragged his blanket and pillow out to the couch. "Aw man" he muttered as he tossed his pillow on the couch and laid down.

"That'll teach you to take your son's side" Heba said matter-of-factly.

Atem sighed and covered his head with the blanket, hoping to drowned out his husband.

**Me: Lol had to end it with that. Sorry Atem! :) and once again, it is time for bed. I get one chapter done a day, so I'm making good progress. So, I hope you guys are enjoying the stories, I'm going to try not to get writer's block and run into stumps :) We'll see how that goes. Until next time, Goodbye! *waves* :)**


	5. Ch 5: A New Friend

**Me: Okay, so, I'm going to try to work while I'm sick so I don't get behind. If something is not spelled right, it's because wordpad doesn't have a freaking spell checker and my damn copy and paste isn't working. So, just deal with it :) Anyway, here goes chapter 5 to Puzzled Past. I'm wingin this one lol! FDI is the next one I'm working on. I'd like to get Puzzled Past updated once before I continue on with FDI though XD Anyway, chapter 5 here goes!**

**Yami: And Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Me: Thx Yami :)**

**Puzzled Past**

**Chapter 5**

**A New Friend**

Yami and Yugi were walking down the sidewalk in no general direction. They had decided to take a stroll after their friends had left. Their hands kept brushing against one another as they walked side by side. Yami sighed which caused Yugi to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought it would be different."

Yugi stopped walking causing Yami to stop and turn to look at him. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I thought you guys would've changed. That you'd all have someone and moved on with your lives."

Yugi stepped forward and looked up at Yami "So you thought that we would forget about you and move on with our lives?"

"Yeah."

"We would never do that Yami. Seto has Joey, Marik has Malik, Ryou has Bakura, Duke has Mai, and Tristan has Serenity."

"What about you?"

Yugi smiled sadly and shook his head. He couldn't tell Yami how he felt, he was still afraid. Yami brought his hands to either side of Yugi's face, tilting it up so Yugi would look at him. Yami smiled, his eyelids lowered, and love in his eyes. "So be with me" Yami said quietly.

Yugi's eyes widened "Wh-What?"

Yami chuckled "Be with me."

"Y-You mean that?"

"Of course I mean that. Be with me, Yugi. Be mine."

Yugi smiled, tears in the corners of his eyes "Okay."

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's ribs in a loving embrace. Yami embraced him right back, wrapping his arms around Yugi's shoulders. Yami placed a soft kiss on Yugi's forehead. They pulled away from the embrace and held hands as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. Both of them happy that the other finally knew of their feelings.

Walking down the sidewalk they ran into animal control. The man was cursing because he couldn't catch whatever he was after. A kitten came running out of the alley the man had disappeared into, climbed up Yugi's leg and into his arms. The kitten tucked its head into Yugi's elbow, silently pleading for him to not let the scary man take it. Yugi turned to Yami, a silent question to keep the kitten.

Yami's eyes softened and he nodded "Okay."

Yugi smiled as he held the kitten close to him. They heard a yelp from the alley and the kitten jumped from its position in Yugi's arms, running towards the alley. They heard hissing and the man yelling in pain, cursing the cat that was now latched onto his face.

Yami and Yugi exchanged glances before taking off down the alley. The kitten from earlier was now standing protectively in front of a cardboard box. "I do not get paid enough for this" the man grumbled.

Yugi turned to Yami as the man approached the kitten. Yami sighed and approached the man "Excuse me."

The man stopped where he was "Yeah?"

"Mind if we take these guys?"

"Buddy, if you can catch them, then be my guest."

"Thank you. Yugi, grab the kitten."

Yugi walked over and picked up the kitten which was all to happy to be held by Yugi. Yami bent down to see what the kitten had been protecting. He was surprised to find a pup that couldn't have been more than eight weeks old. He picked up the pup, thanked the man and the two of them walked away with the two pets.

They stopped by the pet store on their way back to Yugi's house. They grabbed litter, a litter box, and canned cat food for the tiny kitten, with a pink bell collar, after discovering the kitten was female. They got some toys for both the kitten and the pup, some canned dog food, and a red collar for the male pup.

"You realize these two are going in the bathroom until they are potty trained right?" Yami asked as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. Yami was carrying all the bags while Yugi carried the two pets.

Yugi glanced at Yami and smiled "I realize that."

"Good, because I don't want to step in dog poop."

Yugi giggled "Wouldn't want that to happen" he said dramatically.

Yami glared playfully at him "You are such an ass."

"I've been told that" Yugi said shrugging, causing Yami to chuckle.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one that thinks so."

Yugi punched Yami in the side playfully. They walked the rest of the way to Yugi's house in a comfortable silence. The kitten purring happily curled up next to the puppy in Yugi's arms. Yugi unlocked the door and let Yami in. Yami sat up everything in the bathroom and got the two of them fed. It took the puppy a little longer to eat, but he got it eventually.

The kitten was tan with dark brown spots on her right ear, her left eye, down her back to the tip of her tail and toes. The puppy was black and very wrinkly. "Yami, what kind of dog do you think the puppy is?"

Yami took the puppy from Yugi and inspected it. "Judging by how wrinkly it is, I'd say it's a shar pei. But it could be a shar pei mix."

"His wrinkles are cute."

Yami chuckled "He's definantly cute. You know, they're going to need names."

Yugi thought for a minute "Um, I dunno what to name them" he said sheepishly.

"Oh my Ra" Yami said facepalming and shaking his head.

"Wait! Ra is an Egyptian god right?"

"Yeah, he's the Egyptian sun god."

"What other gods and goddesses were there that we can name them after?"

"You want to name them after Egyptian gods and goddesses?"

"Yeah. It'd be cute."

Yami sweat dropped "Theres two that may fit them. Bastet was the goddess of cats, Lower Egypt, the sun and the moon. We can name the kitten Bast after Bastet. Anubis was a dog headed god, protector of the dead and embalming. We can name the pup Anubis."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good. Now let's let them sleep, they need to rest."

Yami laid the puppy down next to the kitten and walked out of the bathroom, leaving the light on so they could see to go to the bathroom.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist as they walked out of the bathroom. Yugi turned to face him, a smile on his face. "What are you up to Mr. Sennen?"

Yami chuckled "I'm not up to anything. I just missed you so much." Yami pulled Yugi into a tight, loving embrace.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, snuggling into the embrace "I missed you too."

"I was so bored in Egypt. I would've been back sooner, but I wanted to make sure I could take care of myself."

"I understand." Yugi pulled back enough to look Yami in the eyes "But if you ever do that again I'm going to choke you" he playfully put his hands up to Yami's neck, pretending to choke him.

Yami chuckled and put his forehead against Yugi's "I don't plan on doing that again."

"Good" Yugi smiled as he rubbed his nose against Yami's.

"C'mon, let's go out for dinner. My treat."

"Okay" Yugi turned and grabbed Yami's hand. The two of them walked down the stairs and out the front door, headed towards a restraunt for dinner.

The puppy and kitten were curled up together in the bathroom. Their bellies were full, they were warm, and finally off the street. The kitten purred in happiness and the puppy barked quietly as he dreamed.

**Me: Aaand that's where I'm ending it :) I'm starting to get better, hopefully I don't get worse XD I've been sleeping an awful lot, so I'm a bit groggy. Sorry if anything is mispelled, or something doesn't make sense. Just ask me if it's confusing, I'll be glad to clearify :) Until next time and as always *waves* Goodbye! ^_^**


	6. Ch 6: Friday Night

**Me: Okay, I know, I've slacked off on my other stories, but, I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. I've been so busy with FDI that I just slacked off on all my other stories. However, I'm going to try to get caught up this weekend. That includes this story, Disterbi-Oh!, Kotonaru, and Universal Ties as soon as I figure out where I'm going with it :) So please be patient with me :) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. Also, from here out, I'll be posting my replies to reviews in the chapter after the one the review is for. :)**

**Fallen and ChibiYugiLover: You'll both be glad to know that this story is on my update list :) lol! And I hope I can remember where I was going with it XD**

**Puzzled Past**

**Chapter 6**

**Friday Night**

Yugi giggled as he and Yami walked down the sidewalk towards their destination. He and Yami had been enjoying each other's company all day. They had spent the morning playing with Bast and Anubis, before going down to have Yugi fix them breakfast.

**Flashback**

_Yugi walked to the fridge, grabbing the eggs and carrying them to the counter by the stove. He cracked the eggs into the skillet, scrambling them as they cooked. He gasped in surprise as a strong pair of arms wrapped around his ribs, Yami sitting his chin on his shoulder, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Yugi's neck. He knew Yami did it because he had missed Yugi so much, and Yugi had missed him too._

_Yugi tilted his head into the embrace, his smile widening as Yami turned his head to kiss his cheek. Yami left his lips by Yugi's ear "Happy birthday. What are you makin'?"_

_"Thank you. It's tamagoyaki. It's an omelette."_

_"Well it smells delicious. Need any help?"_

_"Will you put the eggs back for me please?"_

_"I sure will" Yami said reaching around Yugi to grab the eggs before going to the fridge._

_"Will you grab the fish out of there for me please?"_

_"Yep."_

_The two of them finished cooking together, sitting down to eat at the table. They made small talk, catching up while they ate. "Did I tell you how much luck I had while I was trying to find you?" Yami asked before taking another bite._

_"You started to but the others interrupted so you didn't get to tell me the whole story."_

_"Well, I was walking around with the picture, of course I've gotten rusty with my japanese, so that didn't help any. But uh, I was supposed to be asking if they'd seen you, instead I was telling them I'd seen you."_

_Yugi covered his mouth to avoid spitting his milk across the room. Yami chuckled as he handed Yugi a dish towel "I probably should've warned you not to take a drink."_

_"Oh my Ra! You really did that?"_

_"Yeah. I felt like an idiot. I was actually sulking when I heard Joey yell for that dude to get his hands off you."_

_"Yami, you realize that was Ushio right?"_

_"What? Really?"_

_"Yeah._

_"Did not know that."_

**End Flashback**

"Can't believe that was Ushio" Yami said, wrapping his arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"That makes two ass beatings you've given him" Yugi said holding up two fingers.

Yami chuckled "You think he remembers me?"

"I'm sure he does now" Yugi said trying to contain his laughter.

"Good point."

They arrived at the bar a few minutes later, meeting up with all their friends. "It's about time. Happy birthday Yug!"

"Thanks."

"Let's get in this bar and party."

"Wait. We need a DD" Yami said, stopping the group before they entered.

"Seto is havin' a limo wit' a few guys come get us. Their job is ta get us where we need ta go, an' make sure we get there safely" Joey explained.

"Okay. As long as we got a safe way home."

"We got it handled Yami" Seto said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leading the way inside.

The group sat at a table, sitting next to their dates. They started with a simple beer to toast to Yugi's birthday and having back their best friend. After the beer they began with mixed drinks, Yami however, went with whiskey on the rocks. Yugi ended up with an assortment of drinks, which Yami could see was going to end badly.

"Hey, guys, let's not mix his drinks so much. I don't want him throwing up everywhere." Yami sweatdropped as a drunken Joey attempted to mouth back at him. "Yeah, whatever you said. But seriously, Yugi needs to find a drink and stick with it. You guys are going to make him sick."

A finger was placed to Yami's lips by a slightly drunken Yugi. Yami looked over to him, his finger still on his lips. "Shhh, dese arr good."

Yami sweatdropped again as he looked at Yugi "I think you're crazy."

"I think you're sexy" Yugi said laughing afterwards.

A pink blush crossed Yami's cheeks as he turned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He simply shook his head and went back to drinking, enjoying the buzz he was getting as the cool liquid hit his throat, making him feel warm inside. His head was becoming more cloudy with every drink. He was still aware of what was going on around him, but his brain wasn't able to register how to react, so he kind of just sat there watching the people that walked by. Yami maintained a straight face as he watched the people around them, he didn't even laugh when Joey fell out of his chair, he just watched it happen.

The group of friends stumbled out of the bar, everyone but Yami had their arms around each other as they tripped over each other to get out. Yami merely held on to objects around him, unfortunately one of those objects happened to be a man's shirt. Said man turned around and things only got worse for the very drunken Yami. The man he had grabbed happened to be none other than Ushio Takanada.

Ushio turned around, spotting Yami leaning against a stand beside the door. He smirked when he saw his chance, walking over he watched Yami stumble to open the door. He followed Yami out, noticing the others waiting for Yami in a limo, however, Yami wasn't going to make it to the limo.

Yami held onto the door for a few minutes, stablizing himself before letting go. Someone tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around, and his face to be met with a fist. Yami hit the ground, hard, skidding backwards and hitting his head on a light pole. Ushio wasn't done there though, he knew he had Yami this time. He was too drunk to fight back and his friends were of no use. He began kicking Yami in the stomach, lifting him by the collar of his shirt and punching him a few times before letting him fall back to the ground.

A large man got out of the limo and walked over to Ushio, slamming him against a wall and beating him while another man loaded Yami into the limo. The three men loaded up after loading up the drunks and headed down the road. Yami was groaning in pain, but too drunk to do anything about his pain. He fell over on his side in the limo, holding his stomach as he groaned. He muttered a few words which weren't able to be understood as he lay there.

They were taken to their seperate homes, and dropped off. The three men had put Yami and Yugi in Yugi's room, shutting and locking the front door as they left. They were nervous about what would happen in the morning when Seto discovered Yami had gotten hurt.

Yami curled up on the bed, turning to face the wall, his stomach was killing him and the alcohol was doing nothing to help. Yugi, in his drunken stupor, thought Yami was playing around, so he decided to play too. Yugi sat up and licked Yami's cheek, but the drunken, in pain Yami wasn't in the mood for playing, and simply waved his hand at Yugi. Yugi wasn't taking no for an answer though, he wanted to play. The alcohol had given him courage and the need to play, so that was what he was going to do.

Yugi rolled over Yami, cuddling close to him and smiling as he nuzzled under Yami's chin. Yami sighed as Yugi snuggled close, he was in a lot of pain and was not wanting to cuddle at all. He discovered that cuddling with Yugi wasn't as bad as he thought though. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders, holding him close.

Yugi giggled quietly as he stuck his tongue out, touching the tip to Yami's neck. Yami peeked an eye open and looked at Yugi, shaking his head before closing his eye again. Yugi, seeing the tip of his tongue had no effect decided to try again. This time he licked from Yami's adam's apple to his earlobe, nibbling his earlobe once he reached it.

Yami groaned as he forced his eyes open, his drunken brain wasn't able to register much, but he could register two things: one, the pain in his face and stomach; and two, the feeling he was getting as Yugi trailed his tongue up and nibbled his earlobe. Yami leaned his head back as Yugi repeated his actions, obviously enjoying Yami's reaction.

Yugi rolled on top of Yami, straddling his hips as he continued licking from his adam's apple to his earlobe. Yugi latched on to Yami's neck while rocking his hips back and forth. Yami let out a moan, placing his hands on Yugi's hips while Yugi continued to rock them back and forth. Yami's pain became to much though, causing him to roll on his side, Yugi falling sideways on the bed as Yami groaned in pain. His drunken mind was now only registering one thing: his stomach was killing him.

He curled up in a ball, on the verge of tears from all the pain in his stomach. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, not wanting to end it just yet. He somehow managed to get Yami's shirt off and wanted to play. Yami rolled on his other side, trying everything to get away from Yugi's playfulness. Unfortunately the drunken Yugi wasn't able to take the hint, and continued trying to get to Yami.

Yami rolled over, swinging his legs off the bed and standing up, he had to get away from Yugi. He stumbled out of the bedroom door, but collapsed in the hallway, asleep. Yugi laughed from his position on the bed, until exhaustion sat in on him too, causing him to fall over, asleep.

**Me: Okay, that wasn't exactly what I wanted to do, but it sums it up. I love having them be drunken crazies! :) lol! I'll get to work on chapter 7 next :) Hopefully I can keep up with all of these now... XD Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	7. Ch 7: Revenge

**Me: Okay, we're back with chapter 7 of Puzzled Past. :) I've been rotating with updating them and writing new chapters. It usually goes FDI, Kotonaru, Puzzled Past, then Universal Ties, but I kinda lost my plot to Universal Ties, so I just switch the 3 :) Anyway, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Puzzled Past**

**Chapter 7**

**Revenge**

Yami groaned, shaking his head gently as he raised himself off the floor. "Oh man, what the hell happened? And why the fuck is it so cold?" He sat back on his feet, trying to figure out exactly where he was. When it all clicked into place, and he noticed his shirt was missing, he turned to look behind him.

Yugi was sitting up in bed, looking at Yami. His eyes slowly widened as he caught sight of Yami. He got up out of bed, stumbling over and sitting in front of Yami. "Yami? What happened to you?"

Yami raised his brow "What are you talking about?"

"You have bruises and cuts on your face" Yugi said, gently placing the palm of his hand on Yami's face.

Yami winced a little bit, but held Yugi's hand there anyway. "It hurts, but it feels good too" Yami chuckled.

"We should call Seto."

"Yeah. I'd like to know who the fuck took advantage of me in my drunken stupor."

They were talking, but hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation. They were looking into each others eyes, just smiling at each other as they spoke. Yami chuckled dryly "I still feel like I'm in a dream. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up in Egypt, and not have you there."

Yugi placed his finger over Yami's lips, smiling at him as he did so. "I know how you feel. But, even if this is a dream, let's live it. Let's take those chances Yami. I'll walk along side you, if you'll let me."

Yami reached forward, placing his hand over Yugi's hand that was on his lap. "I'll hold your hand, and slow my pace, anything to keep you next to me."

Yugi smiled, placing his forehead against Yami's "And I'll try my best to keep up, and not fall down."

"I'll catch you when you stumble" Yami whispered as they leaned closer.

"Glad to know I'll have a strong pair of arms to catch me" Yugi whispered back.

"Glad to know that I have someone to catch and hold on to."

A phone rang as they were centimeters apart. Without looking, Yami accepted the video call from Heba. "What?" He asked, him and Yugi still just centimeters apart.

"Am I interrupting something? My papa sense was tingling and I thought something was wrong."

Yami sighed as he and Yugi put their foreheads together once again, both of them looking down at the phone screen. "Oh my Ra! Yami what happened to your face son?" Atem asked as he looked at Yami.

"Someone took advantage of my drunken stupor last night and kicked my fucking ass. You're gonna want to bring bail money. I'm going for revenge."

Heba sighed "Oh, I knew this would happen. We'll be there in a few days. And where is your shirt?"

Yami looked down at his bare torso "Ya know, I was just wondering the same thing." He sweatdropped as he looked at Yugi "Appearantly Yugi liked my shirt last night. Because he's wearing it... Over his own shirt..."

Yami raised a brow at Yugi, but Yugi just shrugged. "I dunno. I was completely gone last night."

"Another thing mister, what is that on your neck?!" Heba asked, furrowing his brows at Yami.

"How the hell should I know."

"Well it looks like a hickey!"

"WHAT?!" Yami got up, running towards the bathroom.

Yugi grabbed the phone Yami had flipped on the floor, walking after him. "Yugi, did he do something last night?"

"I don't think so Heba. I was completely wasted. I remember the guys carrying us up here, and Yami kept groaning, but I don't remember anything after that."

"Holy mother of Ra!"

Yugi and Heba's eyes widened as Yugi ran to the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

Yami turned around and in the light was able to see the large purple bruise on his stomach. "This is what's wrong! Yugi, use your phone to call Joey, tell them to get over here and bring those three dumb asses that were supposed to be watching us last night."

"Okie dokie" Yugi chirped as he pulled out his phone.

"Yami, how long does it take the company jet to get where you are?" Heba asked.

"Um, I dunno, maybe six to eight hours. Why?"

"We're using it."

"Um, okay, just let Odion know what you're doing."

"Okay, well we've gotta go pack, see you later."

"Okay, love you guys!"

"Love you too. Don't do anything until I get there."

"I'll try. No promises."

Heba sighed as he hung up the phone, yelling at Atem to go and pack his bags.

"Yami? Are you okay?" Yugi asked coming back into the bathroom.

"I'm alright. My face hurts just a little bit."

Yugi reached up and cupped Yami's face in his hands. "You let the cat and dog out."

Yami sighed through his nose "Of course I did."

A smile broke across Yugi's face as he chuckled "I'll get them. You go relax until the others get here."

Yami smiled as he reached forward, placing his hands on Yugi's hips. "You get the cat. I'll get the dog."

The two of them leaned in, closing their eyes as they got closer. "Yam! Yug'! We're here!"

The two of them opened their eyes, sighing as they backed away from each other once again. "Coming!" Yugi shrugged apologetically at Yami mouthing 'sorry' to him.

"Don't be sorry" Yami said, kissing Yugi's forehead. "We should go get the cat and dog."

The two of them held hands as they walked into the living room where the others were. The three bodyguards from last night were standing in the living room waiting with the others. "You three" Yami said as he came in, pointing at the three bodyguards. "You guys wanna tell me how the fuck I ended up like this?"

"Uh, um. W-we don't know."

"Don't know huh? I see..." Yami was like a flash, he ran across the room and slammed one of the bodyguards against the wall, holding him by the collar of his shirt. "The next time you wanna lie to me, you should probably make up a better lie. Now fucking tell me who did this."

"U-Ushio! I-It w-was U-Ushio."

"That's a good boy" Yami said, dropping the bodyguard.

"You guys should really learn to quit pissing my cousin off. He may look little, but once he has ahold of you it's all over" Seto said sitting on the couch with a bored expression.

"Bunch of idiots" Marik scoffed.

"So Ushio was the dumb son of a bitch to get ahold of me while I was drunk. Stupid move on his part. Pops and dad are already on their way here with bail money. Guess who'll be out by tomorrow."

"You certainly planned ahead" Bakura said.

"Got to. I knew he was going to be trouble as soon as I came back. But that's okay, he hit me first. Quite a few times."

Yugi sighed as he picked up the kitten, walking out of the room with it. Yami noticed Yugi though and ran after him. He stopped outside of the bathroom where Yugi was sitting. "Yugi?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

Yugi turned and looked at Yami. It was a hard but gentle stare "What's wrong? You come up here to ask me what's wrong? Yami I just got you back! And now you wanna go after Ushio and go to jail? Did you ever think of how I might feel about that?"

"I-"

"No! You didn't! Because you're to busy worrying about revenge!" Tears were streaming down Yugi's face as he walked out of the bathroom to stand in Yami's face. "You wanna know what you are?!" Yugi shook his head as he turned away from Yami, he lowered his voice, not able to yell anymore "You're such a jerk" he whimpered before running to his room and locking the door.

Yami sighed as he looked at the floor. He walked over to Yugi's bedroom door and put his forehead against it. "Yugi?"

"Go away Yami."

"Yugi I'm sorry. You're right, I'm sorry for what I did." Yami turned, putting his back against the door and sliding down to sit on the floor. "Yugi, please let me in. I'm sorry." Yami turned, sitting sideways in the doorway as he listened to Yugi sob on the other side. Tears started streaming down his face as he listened to Yugi cry "Yugi..."

Yami stood from the door "I'm sorry" he whispered before turning and walking away. He wrote a note for Yugi before grabbing his bags on his way out, headed for the nearest hotel. He'd stay there until his parents got there.

Yugi sat, crying, in his room. 'He's such a jerk' he thought to himself. He looked up from his arms and noticed Yami's shadow was no longer there. More tears suddenly ran down his face 'he's probably just downstairs.'

**Me: Okay, that's where I'm ending that chapter ^w^ Hope you all enjoyed, until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye! ^_^**


	8. Ch 8: Forgiveness

**Me: Okay, continuing from last chapter ^w^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^_^ (Really tired right now so just don't feel like typing a lot...)**

**Puzzled Past**

**Chapter 8**

**Forgiveness**

Yugi stood from his bed and walked over to the door. He put his ear against it and listened for any sign of Yami still there. His brows furrowed when he didn't hear any sounds and he decided to crack the door open. Yugi peeked around the corner of the door, he wiped away the tears when he found that Yami wasn't waiting on him. He walked down the stairs to look around and see if he could find Yami, but he was nowhere to be found.

Yugi found a note on the counter that read '_Dear Yugi, went to a hotel down the street. Figured I should leave you be for a while. I don't expect you to forgive me, I'll just distance myself for a while. You say the word, and I'll head back to Egypt with my parents when they get here. I'm sorry for being a jerk. ~Yami_' in cursive letters.

Yugi ran into the living room where Yami's bags had been by the door. A gasp escaped his lips when he found they were gone. "Yami..." He whispered, fresh tears beginning to flow down his cheeks. Without thinking Yugi walked out his front door, he didn't know for sure how long he'd been in his room, but it'd been a while. Who knew what time Yami had left, but Yugi had to find him. He locked his door and turned to run away but bumped into someone.

"Whoa there sport" a familiar voice chuckled as strong arms caught him from falling.

Yugi looked up and gasped "Atem?"

"That's me" Atem chuckled.

"Yugi!" Heba cheered as he wrapped his arms around Yugi. "This is little Atellie."

"It's nice to meet you" Yugi smiled at Atellie.

"Where's Yami?" Heba asked, looking around as if expecting Yami to come out of thin air.

"Yami and I got in a fight. I'm going to find him. I have to make things right." Yugi said before running off "I'll be back! I'm going to get Yami!"

* * *

Yugi ran until his legs hurt, finally in sight of the hotel. "I really hope he's here."

"Ya know, talking to yourself doesn't get you very far" Heba said, startling Yugi.

"Heba? What are you guys doing here?"

"Sweetie, Yami is our child, if anyone knows him, it's us. We're worried about him too."

"Yami's been depressed since he left you. Which caused him to develop a bit of an anger problem. He had it in high school, and him leaving you just made it develop more" Atem added.

"You have to understand, Yugi. Yami isn't the same guy that left here. He's grown into a man that defends his pride and his loved ones."

"You just have to be patient with him."

Yugi looked down "I know that. But, I just got so mad because he was planning on going to jail, just to get back at Ushio."

Heba chuckled "And that's what he does. He's learning to control his anger, but he needs help."

"Well" Yugi sighed "He's supposed to be in here. Let's go find him."

The four of them turned and walked into the hotel, hoping to find Yami inside. Yugi approached the front desk "Excuse me. Can you tell me if a Yami Sennen is checked in here?"

"No I cannot. Enjoy your day" the man behind the counter said, playing on his cell phone.

Yugi sighed, his eyes widened a bit when Heba stepped forward and Atem pulled him back. "You're going to want to stay back a little bit" Atem whispered in Yugi's ear.

Yugi looked up at Atem then back at Heba. Heba was wearing the kindest smile he'd ever seen, though it was pretty obvious anger was behind it. "I'm going to ask you one more time fuck face" Heba growled "You either tell me where I can find my son, or I'll take that pretty new phone of yours, and cram it down your throat!"

The man's eyes widened as he looked at the shorter man in front of him. "Name?"

"He just told you his name!"

Atem grabbed Heba's shoulders and gently pulled him back "Please excuse my husband, just tell us where to find Yami Sennen before he loses his patience."

"Room three oh four" the man replied.

"Thanks." Atem led the way gently guiding Heba to the elevator, Yugi holding Atellie's hand as they walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Yugi ran out of the elevator while Atem grabbed Atellie. He searched the door numbers until he finally found 304. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. When he tried to turn the door knob it was locked. "Yami?" He turned to Heba and Atem when there was no answer "He's not answering. Now what?"

"I'll show you what" Heba said, pulling out a random card from his wallet. He slid it through the card reader really fast and got the door open. "Never underestimate me" Heba giggled.

Yugi pushed the door open and walked inside. Yami's bags were in the room, but he didn't see him anywhere. "I said get the hell out!" Yugi heard Yami yell.

"Oh c'mon" a female voice said.

"I've told you a million times I'm not interested! Now get lost!"

"You don't look like you're not interested" the girl said.

"Get the fuck out! I don't know how the hell you got in here, but I know how you're leaving!"

"You can't touch me."

"Either you walk out that door, or I throw you out the window!"

Yugi heard glass break and a groan from Yami. He ran from where he was standing and into the room Yami was in. Yami was laying on the bed, holding his head and groaning in pain. He wasn't wearing a shirt and looked like he'd just got out of the shower. The girl had short brown hair and was dressed kind of trashy, though she looked to be a theif. "Now then" the girl said as she sat on Yami's hips.

Yugi felt something in him snap, and before he knew it he was across the room and punching the girl off of Yami. "Get the hell off him" Yugi growled as his fist made contact with her face.

The girl rolled off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. "Y-Yugi?" Yami groaned before his head fell back, and his eyes closed.

"You bitch" Yugi growled as he leapt across the bed. Hotel security came and seperated the fight that had broke out between Yugi and the girl, taking the girl downstairs to wait for police.

Yugi got a bowl of water and started dabbing the right side of Yami's head with a rag. He put his right hand on the other side of Yami's forehead and started rubbing his thumb against it. "Yami. Please be alright. Please wake up" Yugi whimpered.

It was five minutes before Yami showed any signs of movement. His brow furrowed and unfurrowed before he slowly opened his eyes. "Yugi?"

"Yami!" Yugi yelled.

At first Yami throught Yugi was going to embrace him, but was surprised when Yugi's hand came down across his face. "You idiot!" Yugi yelled as his hand made contact with Yami's face.

"Ouch. What the hell?"

"That was for leaving my house!"

"You were mad at me!"

"You started it!"

"You wouldn't let me comfort you or accept my apology!"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"You-! Wait, wha-" Yugi pressed his lips to Yami's cutting him off. Yami's eyes widened in surprise before slowly closing as he relaxed and kissed back. Yami was in a daze as Yugi pulled away, it took him a minute to realize that Yugi had pulled away. Yami slowly opened his eyes and looked at Yugi, a smile spreading slowly across his face. "What was that about?"

"Heba, cover Atellie's eyes." Heba chuckled and did as he was told. Atem sensed where this was going and covered Atellie's ears as well.

Yugi climbed up and sat on Yami, pressing his forehead to Yami's. "You're gonna shut up, and listen to what I tell you. Understand?" Yami opened his mouth to reply but Yugi put his finger on his lips "You nod or shake your head." Yami raised a brow but nodded anyway. "Good. We're going to play a game. Loser gets dared to do something. If you refuse the dare, then you have to take off an article of clothing. If you can't complete the dare, you lose an article of clothing. The first one naked runs around the town in his pants and screams how much they love the other."

Yami couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Okay" Yami mumbled around Yugi's finger.

Yugi leaned down so he could whisper in Yami's ear. "We can start now" he whispered before nipping Yami's ear.

Yami looked over Yugi's shoulder at his parents "You guys can leave... Now."

Atem chuckled "We get it. We'll be at the house if ya need us. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye you guys" Yugi said, waving at the family as they left. "Now where were we?" Yugi growled playfully, locking lips with Yami.

**Me: Okay, I wanted to put this game in this fic because I think it'd be something these two would do. Just to play around, because they both love games, they both love challenges, and I feel like it's something they'd do... XD Anyway, next chapter I'll get to the game itself... So it's going to get crazy. ^w^ Until next time *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	9. Ch 9: Dare

**Me: Okay, so the last chapter Yugi wanted to start a game XD This is going to go more into detail about the game ^w^ So, here goes!**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Warning: Implied sexual content! ^w^**

**Puzzled Past**

**Chapter 9**

**Dare**

Yugi giggled as he and Yami sat up. "Okay, so we're going to play a bunch of little games. Loser either gets dared or they take off an article of clothing if a dare can't be thought of."

"Okay. What kind of little games are we talking about?"

"Card games, board games, just simple games."

"Simple games that can be settled in five to fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. What's first?"

"Chess."

"Oh boy."

Yami and Yugi kept chess going for about ten minutes before Yami made a mistake, and ended with having to remove the shirt he'd just put on. "What's next?"

"Checkers?"

"You are not winning this one" Yami chuckled.

Sure enough, Yugi didn't win, Yami had beat him at checkers. Yugi too had to remove his shirt. "Why don't we alternate? I mean like your first loss you remove clothing, the next one you get a dare, the third you lose another article of clothing, and we keep going."

"Okay. That sounds better anyway."

"So what's next?"

"Twister!" Yugi giggled.

"Oh no" Yami chuckled.

They moved the game to the living room of the hotel suite so they could play twister. It was a little difficult playing along and doing the spinner, but the two of them together managed to do it. Yami was under Yugi when he looked up to flick the spinner, his head just inches from the ground in the uncomfortable position he was in. Yugi nipped Yami's nipple while he was distracted with flicking the spinner, causing Yami to yelp and fall on the ground. "You little cheater" Yami chuckled as he pulled Yugi down and pinned him to the ground.

"So we'll both do a dare. Then it'll be fair."

"But now I have to think of a dare" Yami whined.

Yugi started laughing at Yami "You didn't think of one?"

"No" Yami chuckled.

"What if I would've lost?"

"I dunno."

Yami fell on the floor next to Yugi as they both laughed. "Okay, what are the limits on the dares?"

"Limits?" Yami asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah. Like the dos and don'ts?"

"Oh. Well I guess if it doesn't get us killed it goes." Yami watched as Yugi blushed pink, causing him to raise a brow "Why? What did you have planned?"

"One sec, be right back" Yugi got up and ran into the kitchen area, Yami just sat there with a confused look on his face. Yugi came back but nothing looked different except his hair. He sat in front of Yami, his hair flat on his head except a few little spikes that wouldn't go down. "I dare you" Yugi purred, his blush darkening as he pulled back his hair and Yami noticed peanut butter on Yugi's neck "to lick this off."

Yami chuckled as a light blush dusted his cheeks. He leaned forward and tilted his head, running his tongue along the peanut butter. Yugi closed his eyes, tilting his head and surpressing a moan as Yami latched onto his neck. Yami closed his eyes, enjoying the reaction he was getting from Yugi after he latched onto his neck. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to Yugi's. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked up into Yami's wine red eyes "I figured out my dare" Yami whispered.

"Oh yeah?" Yugi whispered back.

"I dare you to kiss me. I want tongue and everything."

Yugi giggled "I see you didn't make it to complicated."

"Maybe for you, but after the little bit I did... It's hard for me" Yami chuckled as Yugi leaned forward and kissed him. Yami pulled Yugi closer as he deepened the kiss, their tongues doing a dance in the middle. Yami leaned forward, laying down on top of Yugi.

"Mmm, Yami" Yugi panted as he tried to catch his breath. Yami kissed over to his cheek and down to his neck. "Yami, we're... in the middle... of a game" Yugi strained to say, holding back the moans that threatened to escape.

"Can't... we just... do this... instead?" Yami asked between kisses to Yugi's cheek and neck.

"Mnmn" Yugi hummed, leaning back "We have to... do the game."

"It's just gonna end... with us naked anyway."

"Yamii" Yugi whined.

Yami pulled away and looked at Yugi "You realize, that when I see you naked, it is all over with."

"Someone is over confident" Yugi chuckled.

"Wait, you didn't specify. The first one naked. Do they go outside tonight? Or tomorrow?"

"Depends on how I feel."

Yami couldn't help but chuckle "What's the outcome with how you feel right now?"

Yugi was quiet for a minute before cupping Yami's face in his hands and lowering his eyelids. "It's you getting your ass kicked" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Yami chuckled, rolling on his side and taking Yugi with him. Yami smiled tenderly as he looked at Yugi "How did I ever end up with an amazing person like you?"

Yugi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Yami's torso, burying his head into his chest. Yami held onto Yugi, knowing that even he didn't know how they'd came to find each other. Their story was much like a fairytale. They'd left each other as friends with crushes, but found each other as men, best friends, that loved each other. The lust and adrenaline was gone, but the love still remained as they held on to each other. "I'm sorry for earlier Yugi."

Yugi looked up in Yami's eyes and smiled "I know you are. Let's just ignore Ushio, and be happy together."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It's easier when you do it together" Yugi teased poking Yami's nose with his pointer finger.

Yami chuckled as he brought Yugi's finger down and kissed it. "I think I can do that."

"Good."

"What's our next challenge?"

"Duel monsters, but we're not playing them."

"We're not?"

"Nope. We're shuffling, and picking a card off the top. The one with the highest attack wins."

"Okay. What if it's a tie?"

"Then we play it out like war. We'll lay three face down and one face up."

"Why didn't we just play war then?"

"Because this is fun and unpredictable. You can't use the cards that are gone to guess what's next. Because these are monsters, not numbers."

"I see. Okay."

Yugi shuffled a deck he had made and split it in half. "Okay."

The first game ended with Yami losing, so he took off his socks. The second game ended with Yugi losing, so he had to take off his socks too. The third rounded ended up in a tie, after playing war Yami lost again.

Yugi walked over to Yami and made him lay back on the floor. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Yami asked as Yugi laid his arms down by his side and straightened out his legs.

Yugi chuckled as he straddled Yami's hips "Probably because your dare is to sit still. No moving, no talking, until I say so. If you fail, you lose your pants."

Yami groaned as he was laid flat on the floor with Yugi straddling his hips. "No moving and no talking? What if I flinch?"

"No major movements or you lose. And no finger tapping, stop that" Yugi said putting his hand over Yami's index fingers that were tapping the floor in anticipation.

"Oh man" Yami groaned as he leaned his head back on the floor.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay." Yugi chuckled as he leaned down, taking Yami's left nipple in his mouth.

Yami held his breath to surpress a moan as Yugi sucked, licked, and nipped on his nipples. He grit his teeth as Yugi switched nipples, barely able to restrain himself from moving. As if the nipples weren't torture enough, Yugi kissed down his stomach, dipping his tongue in Yami's naval before leaning up and latching onto Yami's neck. Yami's jaw was hurting from grinding his teeth so much, but he remained still and quiet.

"Is it hard to stay so quiet?" Yugi purred in his ear before nipping it.

Yami watched him as he sat back up, his teeth still clenched tightly together. He still remained quiet and motionless as he stared at Yugi, annoyance, lust, love, and maybe a little pain showing in his stare. Yugi chuckled low in his throat as he leaned in, pressing his lips against Yami's. As they broke apart Yugi cupped Yami's face, gently rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. Yami closed his eyes, relaxing into the touch and finally unclenching his jaw. "Ready to continue with the game?" Yugi asked.

"What's next?"

"Strip poker?"

"You didn't plan for anything after this did you?"

"No. I was thinking I would've won with that round."

"You should've saved that round for when I was in my boxers."

"I knew I should've saved it..."

"I've got something else in mind" Yami said, smirking mischeviously before walking out of the room. He came back with a can of whip cream and bottle of chocolate "Let's have some fun."

Yugi yelped as Yami charged across the room after him, getting up and running towards the bedroom once again. Yami pounced on Yugi, who stood at the end of the bed, causing both of them to topple over onto the bed. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling himself up and kissing Yami as they landed. While they were in the liplock Yugi snatched the chocolate out of Yami's hand.

"Oh you cheater" Yami chuckled as Yugi opened the lid and squirted him with it. Yami shook up the whip cream and sprayed Yugi with it, chuckling when Yugi glared playfully at him through it.

"I'm gonna get you" Yugi giggled.

"Not if I get you first" Yami said huskily as he leaned in, rubbing his chocolate covered nose against Yugi's whip cream covered one. He brought their lips together, moving them in sync so their tongues could join in. After breaking the kiss, Yami licked up Yugi's cheek, looking back in Yugi's eyes lovingly once he was done. "I love you Yugi."

Yugi had a light pink blush dusting his cheeks as he leaned up, licking Yami's cheek with a smile on his face "I love you too Yami."

Yami leaned back in to kiss Yugi, no lust, no want, just a kiss full of love. The two of them continued their game, making a mess that the maid would be none to happy about when she came in and had to clean it up. But they weren't worried about that as they got tangled up in each other.

**Me: Yeah yeah. I got lazy and didn't feel like going any further XD I do that alot :P Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed their crazy game ;) Until next time *waves* Goodbye!**


End file.
